


I'm Still Here

by ToughAqua777



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, POV First Person, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAqua777/pseuds/ToughAqua777
Summary: I should've expected this to happen. But now it's too late. And now I can never speak to my brother again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a headcanon that Homestar Runner & Homeschool Winner are brothers, Homeschool being older. Due to some jokes about "killing off" Homeschool, and realizing that he's a rejected character, I decided "Y'know, this could make for some good fic material."

_Where...where am I?_

_The woods? What am I doing out here? When did I get here? What time is it?_

_And why am I so tired?_

_Hmm...I might've done some serious sleepwalking. Which isn't normal. Maybe I should go to the doctor._

_Just as soon as I get up._

_...Why do I feel so light?_

_I know I'm not heavy or anything, but--_

"Homeschool!!!"

_Homestar?_

"Homeschool!!!"

_Oh! He must be looking for me! Hmm...maybe I should stay in-place, it'll make it easier for us, I think._

"Homeschool, where are you?!"

_I'm over here, Homestar! Over here!_

"Answer me!!!"

_I just did! Can't you hear me?_

"Homeschool!!!"

_Homestar! Follow my voice! I'm here!_

"Homeschool, come home! You're scaring me!"

_...Why? Why can't he hear me?!_

_Oh! The bushes are rustling...footsteps..._

_There he is!_

"There you are! Let's--"

_…?_

_...What's wrong?_

"Homeschool...?"

_What is it? Why are you...?_

"H-Home...school...?"

_Why have you fallen to your knees? I'm right here! Can't you see me?_

_Oh, no no no! Don't cry! It's okay! I'm right here! I'm..._

_...Why are you looking through me? Is...is there something behind me...?_

_...Oh._

_Oh no._

_That's..._

* * *

It's been a few years since then.

Homestar is visiting me again today.

No one to interrupt him. Not even Strong Bad.

He comes to me alone. He puts down some flowers, a bag of my favorite chips, and yet another copy of my unfinished book.

I've long since given up on speaking to him. He can't hear me or see me. No one can.

But he stays here for a long time. A very long time.

Usually, someone, usually Pom Pom or Marzipan, end up having to pick him up.

None of us like seeing Homestar so quiet, so saddened.

...I should've been more careful.

I had gone outside late for a walk through the cold breeze, through a path in the woods. At some point, I went off trail on accident after staying out for just a little too long and walked too deep into the woods.

There was no more light to help me see. No more trail. No one out with me.

...I guess I should've expected to get caught in a bear trap and wither away.

I wasn't found until days later.

I'm sorry, little bro. But if it makes you feel any better, I haven't left yet. I'm still here.

I just wish you could hear me say that.

**Author's Note:**

> I was grasping for a decent ending, but sadly this was all I had. Sorry if it's a bit abrupt or something. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
